Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
As the functionality of wireless communication devices has become more complicated, so has the desire to maximize battery life. Power optimization techniques may be used to extend battery life. Benefits may therefore be realized by implementing power optimization techniques in a wireless communication device.